Jason Williams
Jason Williams is a conduit that appears in inFAMOUS: Anarchy and inFAMOUS: Apocalypse and has a non-canon appearance alongside his brother Adrian during the events of inFAMOUS: Origins (Revised). Jason is shown to be an extremely powerful Geokinetic Conduit and is a former vampire-hunter. Early Life Jason was born on January 24, 1976. Shortly after his his sixth birthday his little brother Adrian was born. His mother was killed by a vampire shortly after that. His father then began to hunt down the vampire that killed Jason and Adrian's mother. He was raised into the life of hunting monsters down and slaying them. inFAMOUS: Anarchy Night Shifter Jason meets up with Alex Grace and is told about a series of murders commited near the center of town. "The murderers claim to have been somewhere else at the times of the attacks." Rite of Passage Unforgiven Know Thy Enemy Beer is Power Vengeance The Darkest Hour Relationships 'Adrian Williams' Jason is the older brother to Adrian and was always told from a young age to "watch out for Adrian." When the vampire killed their mother, it was Jason who carried baby Adrian out of the house. Jason is like Adrian's protector and Jason views himself like this. So when their father went out hunting, Jason would watch over Adrian. So Jason would basically cook and protect Adrian while their father was out. There was one time though when Jason left Adrian alone to play some games. When Jason got back, there was a dark figure standing over Adrian. Jason pulled a gun out, but hesitated and didn't shoot. Then their father showed up and got rid of the creature. He also yelled at Jason for not watching Adrian. This event enforced Jason's resolve to protect Adrian. Although there were times where Jason would dump Adrian off at places to head out on his own. 'Emmanuel' Emmanuel is the angel who saved Jason from hell. When Jason was in Hell, it was the angel, Emmanuel who pulled Jason out and brought him back to life, four months after Jason's soul was dragged to Hell by daevas and his physical body died. From that Jason bears the mark of Emmanuel on his left shoulder. When Jason returns he doesn't know it was Emmanuel who brought him back. But after finding out that it wasn't Adrian, Dean looks for further answers and gets help from a witch. From her Jason finds out Emmanuel's name. Before meeting physically, Emmanuel tries to talk to Jason in hopes that he might be able to understand his voice. Unfortunately it isn't so and Jason's head hurts when Emmanuel speaks. Finally Emmanuel takes a vessel and meets Jason in person. After a couple months of working with the angel, Jason develops a strong brotherly bond with Emmanuel, and although not as strong as he and his brother's bond it is still quite profound. 'Katherine Blake' Jason Williams and Katherine Blake have shared a complicated, romantic relationship. They're almost like a normal family, which includes Katherine's daughter Amelia, due to his relationship with the two. Jason deeply cares for Katherine and Amelia and would hate to see them hurt. On multiple occasions, Jason has shown that - of all the women he has slept with - he truly loves Katherine. However Jason's worst nightmare occurs when Katherine and Amelia are kidnapped by Angels. Jason goes out of his mind trying to figure out where they are. Jason finds them, but only to find out Katherine is possessed by a Demon. Jason starts exorcise her, but then the daeva stabs Katherine's body. Jason continues to exorcise the daeva and then rushes Katherine to the hospital. To protect Katherine from any further attacks/danger, he asks Emmanuel to erase her memory of him which he does and their relationship comes to a tragic end. Years later Katherine becomes a conduit like Jason and slowly begins to remember him and what he does. 'James Greene' At first, Jason and James hit it off pretty well. They even do a hunt together. But once Jason realizes how pycho James actually is, they become enemies. Espically when James begins to hunt Adrian down because he believs Adrian to be the propheted "Beast of Revelations". They stay enemies until James is turned into a vampire and Adrian kills him by beheading him with. 'Cole MacGrath' Jason's relationship with The Beast is quite complicated, considering that they were once friends when they were both mortal, but once Cole became a Conduit and turned Jason and Adrian into Conduits, Jason swore vengeance upon The Beast. 'Alex Grace' TBA Personality Jason is shown to be understanding at times, kind, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. Jason is an avid fan of classic rock music. He is known to use crude humour, make sexual innuendos and indulges in pornography. Even though Jason appears to be in excellent physical shape, he is known to have very bad eating habits. He is often shown enjoying greasy, fattening or otherwise unhealthy food, especially cheeseburgers and pie. Jason is terrified of flying and claims that it is the reason why he drives everywhere. Jason enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit, but this seems to be merely his means of dealing with the stress of being a conduit. Powers/Abilties *Geokinesis- Jason is able to easily control the earth beneath his feet. *Indomitable Will- Jason is shown to be able to refuse all forms of temptation, including Lilith's corruption. He will stop at nothing to save his brother and was tortured by Vampires without mercy without breaking for years before being saved by Angels. **Pain Suppression- Jason has developed an immunity to pain and can survive many wounds that would kill any normal conduit or even a high-ranking conduit, such as Nix. *Prime Condition- After Lilith tried and failed to corrupt him, Jason is now at his physical and mental peak. **Enhanced Senses- Jason is able to see, hear, and even smell things that are miles away. **Enhanced Agility- Jason is able to move almost like a Harpy would and can easily do things that would typically be too difficult to do for a normal human or even an experienced conduit to do. **Enhanced Strength- Jason is able to lift things easily up to at least twice his weight with his bare hands thanks to Lilith. **Enhanced Speed- Jason is able to move at up to twenty miles an hour. *Mind-Reading- Jason is able to read minds to a great extent. *Supernatural Perception- After returning from Hell, Jason can see the true forms of Angels and Demons. Trivia *Jason Williams is set to be portrayed by David Kaye, who is known for his role(s) as Lieutenant Nathan Hale of the first two Resistance Games and Clank of the Ratchet and Clank games. *Jason's fear of flying is both fitting and ironic as his brother has Aerokinetic and he has Geokinetic powers with Air often being seen as the polar opposite of Earth. *Jason is now the main character of inFAMOUS: Anarchy and inFAMOUS: Apocalypse. *Jason, after returning from Hell, has shown signs of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. *Jason is loosely based upon Dean Winchester from Supernatural. *After returning from Hell, Jason seems to have (for an unknown reason) lost most of his tattoos and gained a Symbol of Chaos in each eye. *Jason has a tattoo of Sweden's flag on his left arm. This was done in honor of my friend Alareiks. Category:Conduits Category:Kesslerbeast Category:Characters that appear in inFAMOUS: Anarchy Category:Characters that appear in inFAMOUS: Origins (Revised) Category:Good